Vehicles are often provided with a number of storage areas that are accessible to occupants. However, not all vehicles are provided with ample retainer solutions for common occupant needs and desires. Aftermarket solutions may be available in some instances, however, these solutions are often poorly designed, of poor quality, not well-integrated or incorporated into the vehicle, and fall short of expectations due to the generic nature of their design and execution. Accordingly, new and well designed retainer solutions are needed that meet the quality and integration standards set by consumers in the market place.